Although the amount of menstrual flow differs depending on individual female, it normally amounts to 100 to 300 cc and the amount of pure blood thereof is 30 to 50 cc, and various exudates such as cervical mucus or vulval sebaceous glands and fused endosporium are mixed, so even healthy female has peculiar smell due to the exudates.
Female sanitary napkin currently used is pads having simple function of absorbing menstrual flow by adopting different thickness depending on the amount of menstrual flow, but could not eliminate the peculiar smell and itch at the period. Most of female sanitary napkins do not allow leakage of moisture by exterior vinyl cover, and this is the same as window-blocked bathroom, thus likely to result in fungal or bacterial multiplication. Further, the smell peculiar to menstrual flow that female should endure since menarche to menopause for several decades is a main cause for the restriction of female activities.
The inventors of the present invention have conducted extensive studies to remove the smell and itch at the period and finally discovered the fact that the smell and itch could be prevented by preparing pads made from cotton cloth or paper sheet on which medicinal substance was spread, due to the effect of the medicine incorporated, and based on this, completed the present invention.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a composition to be spread on female sanitary napkin, which basically prevents itch at skin contact region and smell of menstrual blood by using harmless herb medicine.